destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Biography Clark Joseph Kent was born Kal-El on Krypton to his father Jor-El and mother Lara Lor-Van. As the first natural birth on Krypton in centuries, Jor knew that he had to keep his son safe. So when he learned that the planet was becoming unstable to where it reached the point of exploding, Jor made a vessel capable of safely taking Kal to a different planet similar to Krypton where he can be raised. On Krypton’s Last Day, General Zod was put in the Phantom Zone along with Faora and Non for attacking Jor-El’s lab to take the vessel for themselves, but at that moment, the planet began to explode. Jor rushed to the vessel and placed baby Kal inside it. Kara Zor-El was also shot into orbit in her own vessel as both headed up and out of the atmosphere. Kara got knocked into a temporal zone while Kal safely journeyed down to Earth. He crash landed down in Kansas, near the town of Smallville. Jonathan and Martha Kent were driving along a nearby road when the vessel crashed down into their corn field. Jon rushed out of the vehicle and ran over to see what it was, and what he saw was a small boy crawling out of the pod. Martha saw the boy and picked him up, exclaiming to Jon that they had to take care of him, they did, naming him Clark. Clark grew up trying to stay a distance from most of his peers, making sure that he didn’t reveal what special abilities he had. Only two people were part of Clark’s everyday life: Pete Ross and Lana Lang. These three were known as the “Three Musketeers” mainly to themselves, but they lived up to that name every time they hung out. A new kid entered Smallville, to which Clark began to befriend him as well. This kid’s name was Lex Luthor. Lex and Clark became good friends, even during when Clark dated Lana, of which Lex had a small crush on. They remained that way until senior year at their school, which a circumstance led to Lex hating Clark forever. Lex was working on an experiment in his family’s barn, and he didn’t want anyone to find out about it because he knew it could get him in serious trouble. But Clark found out, and before he went to tell anyone about it, Lex tried to stop him from doing so. An altercation occurred which led to the barn catching on fire. Clark had to watch as fiery beams came falling down to Lex, as he couldn’t reveal his powers. The hairs on Lex’s head started to singe off before he found his own way out of the barn. Lex went on to form his multi-billion dollar company, LexCorp, never forgetting what happened. Clark decided to go into reporting, first starting off on his own Internet blog, then transferring over to the big leagues as part of the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis. Clark made new friends while working at the Planet, like photographer Jimmy Olsen, and world famous reporter Lois Lane. His boss, Perry White, seems to keep Clark at bay by mostly giving him sports assignments, and not the ones that Lois regularly gets about political and economical issues in the city or the country. He noticed crime started to rise more and more with every passing day in his city and the cops were doing nothing about it. He went in to find out what was going on in a reporter guise, but he got in too deep. Clark was attacked by a criminal group in Metropolis known as Intergang, led by Bruno Mannheim. He let go for the first time in a long time and unleashed his powers on the entire group, leaving them all for the cops. He felt like he had to do more of that and decided to search within himself to find the answer. His journey for answers led him to the Arctic Circle, where after days of searching, he managed to find a crashed Kryptonian ship. Walking inside, he looked around to find out what lay within. The ship activated and a hologram of his deceased father appeared to him. Clark asked who he is, and was shocked to learn that he was his birth father, or at least an apparition of him. He started to explain to Clark who he is, where he came from, and what he can do. He expected that at some point, Clark would want to use his powers to help people. He showed him a strong suit that can take most impact, and still look functional. Clark put the suit on for the first time and tested his limits against the criminals of Metropolis, becoming Superman. Clark looked into Intergang’s outposts and headquarters, along with notable members and different criminal charges that should be placed on the group, and then using this information, defeated them and handed them to the cops as Superman. He gained enough attention to where Lois herself coined the name “Superman”. He started to attract both good and bad attention from friends and foes alike. One of them was Gotham’s Favorite Son, Bruce Wayne. Bruce easily deducted that Clark was Superman and took little to no time to explain how. He tells him that he has been monitoring Clark for a while and has been looking at other heroes in the world as well, thinking that they could be united as a league of sorts, and that if it happens he wants Clark to be on it. Clark willingly agrees, hoping that numbers would increase the strength of the drive against villainy. It was near this time that he met one of these other heroes, Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, who was also expressing interest in the group. While the three remain in touch, the league they spoke of has not been formed yet. Later on, a new gang appeared to take rise in Metropolis, and one of the first things they did was kidnap Lois Lane and attempt to kill her to prevent her revealing the secrets of their boss, should she ever find them. Clark rushed in as Superman and began to take down all the goons before seeing if Lois was okay, and knowing that she was, they left that area. Little did they know that it was actually a test by Lex Luthor, who has also now turned his sights on the Man of Steel, for reasons known only to Lex. Accompanied by his bodyguard, Mercy Graves, they plot to take down Superman for good. Lex attempted many other strikes against Superman from behind his own curtain. Most of them begin to use Lex’s new invention. He constructed it using a mysterious meteor from the Indian Ocean that he procured from a private contractor. He calls it Isotope-K, which leads to it being called Kryptonite. Lex then lures Superman into a trap and uses Isotope-K for the first time, making Superman fall to his knees as Lex walks away, happy that it worked. After the next strike on Superman, Lex’s assistant Mercy begins to question her motives, and if sticking with Lex is really the best thing for her. Clark doesn’t know what to make of the new substance that appears to be weakening him. He takes it to Gotham to learn of what it appears to be doing to him. Batman takes the sample that Clark gave him and promises to investigate it as they are interrupted by the escape of Bane, one of Batman’s villains, to which they have to deal with. After dueling with him, they part ways, as Clark thinks to himself as what the substance is. But before he has time to do this, Mercy Graves comes up to him back in Metropolis and shows him what has been affecting him. Lex realizes this and kicks Mercy out, which leads to a car crash. Clark investigates the car crash that has taken place and tries to save the life of the man that is still in the damaged car, John Corben. As Mercy watches in horror, the car explodes and flings both Clark and Corben in the air and away, as a piece of shrapnel pierces his heart. As he falls into a coma, he is taken in by Lex and turned into Metallo, a weapon to defeat Superman. After coming in to see what is happening at this simple altercation on the street, Clark is then attacked by Metallo, who is coming for a vengeance, blaming Superman for his condition. The two engage in an epic brawl through the Metropolis streets, rushing back and forth and trading blows before Clark finally deactivates the machine by shooting a street post through his heart. Corben is then taken away by a mysterious group known as A.R.G.U.S. Lois then asks Clark out to a gala hosted by Lex, of which Clark happily accepts. They arrive there and begin to investigate the different parts of Lex’s mansion, seeing if there is more than meets the eye. While they are there, Lois tries to build some of Clark’s self-confidence while getting a one-on-one conversation with Lex Luthor himself, getting a few quotes and information on what his business intends to do with the city and Superman. But it turns out Lois is the one that needs to have some self-confidence built as she seems confused on if she’s missing something in her life. As Clark consoles her, she figures out what it is, and the two begin to kiss. Days later, Clark is flying around the city when he hears a scream come from LexCorp, and it confuses him as he wonders why it would be coming from there. Nevertheless, he zooms over there and bursts in, in shock as he sees Lex standing above him in a giant power armor, ready to kill him. The two engage in a battle that takes them across Metropolis, as Lex’s Kryptonite weapons attempt to tip the battle in his favor. Clark is not so easily defeated, being able to hold his own even when under the influence of Kryptonite. The battle is then taken into the skies and then right into the Daily Planet. As the regular workers run away frantically, Lois runs to the front lines and gets a good look at Superman for the first time and notices that he is actually Clark. Mercy begins to hack into Lex’s armor and hacks it, beginning the shut down procedure. And when it is complete, Clark takes this chance and dismantles Lex’s armor, with the final blow coming from Perry White. Lois accepts that Clark is Superman and doesn’t let it faze her feelings for him. They begin to date each other in the following weeks. But recently, a new Kryptonian has crashed on Earth, and Clark has to see what he can do to help this young girl who appears to be…Kara Zor-El, his cousin from Krypton.Category:Last Son of Krypton Characters Category:Justice League of America Category:Hero